How to Love
by imustbeaweasley
Summary: Monchele Fic- Not knowing about her and Theo's breakup, a coincidence brings Cory and Lea finally together. ONE-SHOT


How to Love

**Summary: Monchele Fic- Not knowing about her and Theo****'****s breakup, a coincidence brings Cory and Lea finally together. ONE-SHOT**

_**Disclaimer: How to Love belongs to Lil Wayne, but I LOVE THIS SONG3 (There**__**'**__**s a little change to the lyrics to fit the plotline, which belongs to Megan & Liz)**_

**A/N: This****'****s my first ff and it might suck, but I hope I****'****ve read enough to write one. This one****'****s for my beta/freshman/one of my best friends Meg (MegaOwl) for just bein epic and stuff, like sharing obsessions over Glee, Team Starkid, Darren Criss, and other things. 3**

**September 16, 2011**

Damn, learning how to play guitar is a bitch. I can never learn the frets and it kills me that I didn't learn how to play it before. The drums are easy to learn, but there's nothing to really memorize with that. Mark's been giving me lessons, and I'm trying but it's hard as hell to do. I'm trying to learn a song, one I could sing to a certain girl I know one day, once her boyfriend's out of the way. Seeing Lea almost every day of the week makes me feel like the happiest man in the world. Everytime she sees me, she has the biggest smile on her face, which makes me go weak at the knees. I know it sounds cheesy, even for a guy. Sure, I've had tons of girlfriends before, but none of them made me feel the way Lea does. It's hard to find a girl these days who likes you for you, and she does. I'm trying to be the best guy friend to her now, so eventually when Theo's out of the way, I can help her and hopefully, fill his shoes for her. Well, that won't be for a while, considering her and Theo are very much "in love with each other" and it looks like they're not gonna break up anytime soon.

**September 17, 2011**

I woke up today, got a cup of coffee, and grabbed my guitar, getting a head start on learning this song. I went on YouTube and watched how to play this song on the guitar. And sure enough, this helped more than having someone teach you. 2 hours later, I finally got the song down. Thank god. I started playing it a thousand times so I can perfect it, so when I play it for Lea, it's perfection. I decide to go get something to eat, and then it hit me. I don't know the lyrics to this song, dammit. I go and listen to the song for an hour, and THEN go and get something to eat. Then, it happened. I'm in my room, grabbing my car keys, and I hear a knock at my door. I go open it to find the worst sight I've ever seen. Lea, standing in front of me, crying her eyes out. I know exactly what happened, without even asking her. I immediately hug her, putting my head down towards her. God, seeing her cry makes me wanna scream. She's too beautiful for anyone to hurt her, and right now, I just wanna find Theo and punch him right in his douchebag face. I just decide to ask. "What did Theo do to you?" I look down at her and wipe her tears. She looks up to me, tears falling from her eyes more. "He said 'I can't be in a long distance relationship anymore.' That 'we should break it off before you barely see me anymore' and he hung up." I wipe her tears again, probably about to cry myself. I can't stand him for doing this to her. I just wanna find his ass and just beat the crap out of him. "He broke up with you over the phone? What a douche move." I hug her, when I whisper in her ear "He never deserved you anyway." She looks up at me, attempting to smile. "Thanks Cory." She hugs me again. "Do you mind if I stay here for a couple days? Just until I get my stuff out of Theo's apartment?" _Of course you can beautiful _I say in my head. "Sure…I mean I only got one bed but I can probably pull out my old blowup mattress for you." _Or maybe you__'__ll see how I feel about you by then_. God I gotta stop doing that. "I'll be right back ok?" She tells me. "I gotta get something out of my car." She walks out my apartment, and I grab my guitar. This is the perfect moment to try to woo her. I practice a couple times, until she comes in, when I stop singing and I just play. "Cory, you play guitar now?" She closes the door and walks up to me. "When did this happen?" I laugh. "I just started learning. Wanna hear a song?" I ask her. Her face glows up, for the first time today. "Sure. I'd love to" She says. I tell her to come sit next to me, and then I start to play.

_Cut the music up  
>A lil' louder<em>

_You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
>It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body<br>Like you never had a love, never had love_

_When you was just a young'un, your looks were so precious  
>But now your grown up, so fly it's like a blessing<br>But you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds  
>Without you being insecure<br>You never credit yourself so when you got older  
>It's feels like you came back 10 times over<br>Now you're sitting here in this damn corner  
>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder<em>

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

I look deep into her eyes. I can see her looking into mine, hopefully the same way I look at her. God she's so beautiful. I just hope she feels the same way for me as I do for her.

_For a second you were here, now you over there  
>it<em>_'__s hard not to stare, the way you moving your body  
>like you never had a love, had a love<em>

_Ooohh, you had a lot of dreams that transform to visions  
>The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions<br>But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions  
>To be the one here talking to me, be the one listening<br>But I admire you I just wish you were listening  
>Capture all of the moments that we've been missing<em>

_Baby, so don't be mad, nobody else trippin'  
>you see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook<em>

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

_Ooohh, see I just want you to know  
>That you deserve the best<br>You're beautiful  
>You're beautiful<br>Yeahh  
><em> 

I stare right at her when I say that, and I can see her blush and smile. God I love her smile, it makes me smile back at her. I'm just dying for her to realize how much I love her and want to be with her.

_And I want you to know  
>You're far from the usual<br>Far from the usual_

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<br>See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart  
>Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out<br>How to love, how to love  
>Yeahh, see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever<br>Now you in this corner tryna put it together  
>How to love, how to love<em>

I look right into her eyes once I was done. Her eyes told me

what she couldn't at the moment: "I love you too." I move my

guitar off of my lap, then I pull her over to me. Then I

whisper in her ear. "I'll teach you how to love." I smiled and

she put her hand on my stubbly cheeks. I leaned into her

uber-beautiful face and her lips met mine. God it feels like

magic. I can't…I can't even describe how this feels. It's just,

perfection. We kiss for what seems like minutes, until she

pulls away. "What's wrong?" I ask her. God I hope she's not

having second thoughts. I love her too much for give up on

her. She looks up at me, with tears in her eyes. "Cory, I… I…"

She stops and looks up at me, while I wipe her tears. She

puts her arms around my neck and she kisses me. "…I love

you." Those three words light up my face. I put my hand on

her soft cheek and I look deep into her eyes. "I love you too

Lea." Damn, I've been waiting for the moment to tell her that

for years, and now I really said it. God, my life's turning out

perfect right now. I take her into my arms, still able to smell

the perfume she wore yesterday (Dior, by the way), and I

whisper to her "I always have, and I always will." She moves

her head away from my side and she crashes her lips onto

mine. We passionately kiss for around an hour on my couch

and then I move her to my bed. Goddamn, this is so perfect.

She starts to kiss my neck, at the spot that she just found out

is my favorite, while I stare at my ceiling, whispering to

myself "Thank you Grilled Cheesus." Apparently she heard

me and started laughing. I look over to her, and then I start

thinking. After 3 years of knowing this perfect angel, she's

FINALLY mine. I won and Theo lost, like I always knew it

would. Who would've thought trying something new would

get you the girl of your dreams?


End file.
